


It's Too Hot

by Stradinova (superwholockedweirdo)



Series: NovaHD Oneshots [2]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Hot, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, One Shot, POV Third Person, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockedweirdo/pseuds/Stradinova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot day in Colorado and as if it could get any worse, the A/C is broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred over from my one shot collection book on wattpad. Enjoy! :^)

It's a nice sunny day in Littleton, Colorado. Or at least it would be a nice day if the air conditioning worked.

"What the fuck?!" James yells at the A/C. Out of all the days it could break, it picks the hottest day of the week. He groans in frustration as he walks back into the sweltering house. He's dressed in only his shorts. It's too hot to wear anything else. The temperature is reaching 95°F, and James feels like he's about to drown in sweat.

As he wipes himself with a cold, wet towel, James watches a familiar car park in the garage.

When the door opens the first thing that runs in is Mishka, energetic despite the heat. She runs to greet James, her feet clacking against the wood. He leans down to greet her, scratching behind her ears. "Hey, girl."

"Hey, boy," Aleks' voice chimes in. He then makes a noise of disgust. "Why the fuck is it so hot in here?"

"The fucking A/C's broken!" James exclaims.

"Probably from all the bullshit that goes on in this house," Aleks chuckles. "It's so fucking hot. Don't we have a fan somewhere?"

James gestures to a few in the corner. "All they're doing is circulating hot air." When his friend doesn't respond, he turns to look at him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

What he saw was Aleks gazing at him with a smirk and a hungry look in his eyes. At this point, James is too tired to care whether he's fucking around or not. But it still makes him uncomfortable. "Stop."

"What?" Aleks asks innocently.

James scowls at him. "Looking at me like a creep, you sick fuck."

"But you're hot," Aleks grins.

It takes James awhile to register what he just heard. "Was that a fucking pun?" Once again, his friend doesn't respond. Instead, he pulls his shirt over his head. James can feel the burning in his cheeks, and it's not just from the heat.

When Aleks looks back up at him, there's no doubt he can see the growing redness on his face. A smug smile appears on his face. "Like what you see?"

This time, it's James who doesn't respond. He only rolls his eyes and sits on the couch, facing the fans. It's way too hot to deal with his best friend's bullshit, however endearing it is.

James closes his eyes and sighs as he feels the couch sink next to him. He doesn't have to turn his head to know that a certain Russian is sitting next to him.

Aleks doesn't just stop there, he scoots closer slowly, inch by inch until James can feel the slightest touch of skin against his.

He can't take this anymore.

"Aleks! Stop! You're giving too much body heat!" James yells. While the heat is getting to him, it's not the only reason he doesn't want Aleks closer to him. What if this whole channel fell apart because of his feelings? He couldn't risk that. Not for the fans or for the rest of the group.

He especially couldn't risk the relationship with his best friend.

Aleks gazes at him disappointedly but doesn't move farther away.

"What?" James asks when the other man says nothing, only staring.

Suddenly, a whirring noise kicks in, alerting them that the A/C is finally working. James sighs in relief. "Finall- hmph!"

Lips smash against his own, and his head is cradled in between two hands. James would very much like to return the energy, but it's still _too fucking hot._

Gently, he pushes Aleks away who opens his eyes sadly. "You don't want me?" He asks, a slight waver in his voice.

James shakes his head fiercely and grabs both of Aleks' shoulders. "No, no, no, of course I do! But it's fucking hot, Aleksandr!"

Aleks rolls his eyes but backs off. His face is fully flushed when he turns to ask James, "Later, then?"

James nods. "Yeah."

"I've wanted to do that since we started the channel, by the way," Aleks comments.

Funnily enough, that's when James began to notice his true feelings for his best friend. "Yeah, me too."

Aleks smiles affectionately then gazes at their hands in between them. "Is it too hot to hold hands?" He asks looking up at his best friend, turned lover.

"Yes."

Later that night when the house is cooler, the rest of the group has come and gone. The two men go upstairs into the spare bedroom where they're engulfed by a heat enjoyed by only them.


End file.
